My Thought Phases
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Bunches of random little one-shots and things that worm into my head. First one is based off of a book I read and the song Numb (Remix) It's also very long and contains some spoilers for MR (Melody's Reality) and SOD (Storm of Destruction)
1. Chapter 1: Numb

Chapter 1: Caught in the Undertow

Kit looked over the grey sky. Her brown eyes were dark as if she was holding something back. A small silver cat with a grey moon on her cheek walked over and rubbed against her leg.

Kit closed her eyes and listened to the nagging thoughts and memories in her head.

_**Tired of being what you want me to be, **_

Kit's father shakes his head at the four year old's attempt to hold a sword. He snacthes the sword from her grip angrily tossing it aside and giving the child a slap to the face, twice.

_**Feeling so faithless lost under the surface**_

The little girl's eyes well up with tears but she dares not cry. She felt so useless. She stared into the almost black eyes of her father her confidence fading quickly as he glared at her clear hatred in his eyes.

_**I don't know what you're expecting of me,**_

Kit stares at the tiny little baby wrapped in a striped blanket, her brother Zane. His tiny brown eyes watch the world around him as Kit holds him tightly.

_**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**_

Zane and Kit watch their dad walk out on them. Zane cries and Kit is struggling to not cry. She has to grow up. With little Kyle about they needed more resources to live on than when it had just been Daddy, Mama, Zane and her.

_**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow,**_

Kit and Zane are fending off zombies and skeletons when a sincere hissing comes up behind them. Kit turns around just in time to be caught in the creeper and skeleton's fight. Once she gets to her feet Zane is almost overwhelmed. She races to her brother's reascue only to be pushed aside by a familiar figure. The same one that walked out when she was only eight, her father.

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

"Never send a girl to do a man's work." Her father said harshly throwing both Kit and Zane at their mother's feet.

"Time to teach you stupid children a lesson." Their mother said slapping both children not one, not two but three times each before kicking them away and slamming the door.

_**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**_

Kit wakes up on cold grass. She cries remembering the night's events. He own mother threw both Kit and Zane ages eleven and eight out and left them there. Her heart filling with burning hatred for both parents and the fact Kyle got to sleep in a warm bed. All for being caught in the undertow.

_**I've become so Numb I can't feel you there,**_

Kit, Zane and a trembling Kyle stand silently outside of the burning house. Zane flashes a guilty smile before staring at the orange flames sweeping over the house.

Kit was ready to take on the world and this was just the push she needed.

_**I've become so tired so much more aware**_

Kit slices her way through the thick undergrowth of the jungle clearing a path for her brothers. A spider attempts to surprise her but a iron sword goes right through its body killing it. Kit was tired but aware.

_**I'm becoming this,**_

Kit stops functioning properly. She sleeps at noon and stays out all night. Zane worries when she doesn't get up one day and fears for the worst. Turns out that she had a sickness caused by a vine she touched, around a week later he finds her hacking away at a zombie angrily. She shouldn't be like this.

_**All I want to do is be more like me and be less like you**_

Kit's father hears about what happens and tracks the kids down. Kit and Zane ignore him until he mentions that one night. Both snap and snarl at him

"We want to be more like us and be less like YOU."

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me?**_

Kit and her brothers are captured and put to work as slaves. They give Zane away and move Kyle as far as possible from her. Kit pents up her anger and tries to remain calm.

_**Holding to tightly, afraid to lose control**_

They make her work, yell insults at her

"Pick up the pace raven!"

"Wow I can see you're such a bad fighter that you're probably better off dying!"

Kit snapped killing one of the men and the other ran away scared to find out what she might do. Lucky for her he dropped his diamond sword.

_**Cause everything that you thought I would be**_

Kit struggles to survive. She misses her brothers greatly and worries for their safety day and night. Her hair has lost its shine and her clothes are tattered.

_**Has fallen apart right in front of you**_

Kit comes across a village and meets Kat, a simple girl with a large imagination. The two become good friends and Kit's lostness fades as she grows closer with Kat.

_**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**_

Kit and Kat find themselves in a war zone. The two try to flee but are attacked many times, soon however the sky opens up and it pours. Kit and Kat start to head for the mountains but they have to cross a river. Kit crosses with ease but Kat is swept away by the current. Falling out of sight before Kit has a chance to save her.

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

Kit questions why her life is so hard while her missing pieces float farther from her grasp.

_**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**_

Kit eventually makes it over the mountains and discovers the falls and the Leafkatre forest. Beyond lays a large mountain range. She's magnetized to it almost immediately.

_**And every second I waste is more than I can take**_

Kit runs faster than she thinks possible to the mountains. The trees let her pass even though a small shred of darkness and hatred still runs through her heart.

_**I've become so Numb I can't feel you there,**_

Kit discovers the plains and the taiga biomes taking great interest in a certain brunette. They grow closer but she fears she'll lose him just like Kat. She tries to collect information about Kat and her brothers but comes up with no such luck. Abby recommends the local village and Kit takes Frost with her to look.

_**I've become so tired so much more aware**_

When Kit and Frost try to cross the tracks they find the river is over flowing swiftly covering the bridge. Kit and Frost try to sprint it but Frost is swept over by the current. Kit doesn't think and jumps in after Frost, Kat and Zane replaying in her head.

_**I'm becoming this,**_

Kit struggles in the water before passing out from the coldness and lack of oxygen. She wakes up hours later staring into bright blue eyes the soft brown hair makes her realize. She without thinking just about breaks down in tears on the spot. Her life is miserable she's lost to much to go on.

_**All I want to do is be more like me and be less like you**_

Kit stares down at the dark water cascading beneath the cliff she takes a deep breath ready to jump and end it all. Only to be stopped by the person she least wanted to experience this. Ty.

"Wait. You don't need to do this. There's so much you can do. It's not your fault Frost got swept off." He said quietly to her. Kit's eyes widened and she realized the mistake she was about to make. Not thinking she hugged him tightly and spoke ever so softly,

"I love you."

_**And I know I may end up failing too,**_

Kit practices with her newly enchanted diamond sword tracing words and shapes with fire in the air. Suddenly a red haired boy jumps into one and scowls his gaze turning to her.

He lifts his hand summoning a ball of fire. Kit take on a stance that you wouldn't expect to see.

The fire ball and sword clash and explode, when the dust clears Kit's sword lies broken and charred on the ground. Tears well up in her eyes, remembering the painful sessions with her father.

_**But I know you were just like me,**_

Kit and the boy make eye contact and their gazes soften slightly.

_**With someone disappointed in you**_

Kit speaks this aloud and the boy smiles before he and Kit gather up the pieces of the sword and put them back together.

_**I've become so Numb I can't feel you there,**_

The two eventually fix the sword with golden infusions. At that point in time the boy introduces himself as Dakota. Kit smiles before playfully swiping at him.

_**I've become so tired so much more aware**_

The two swap stories like old friends and don't notice the moon rising.

_**I'm becoming this,**_

Kit and Dakota finally realize the time and get up to leave but Dakota gives her a small kiss before running off.

_**All I want to do is be more like me and be less like you**_

She shuts her father and mother out of her thoughts but they switch to Zane and Kyle.

_**I've become so Numb…**_

Kit has nightmares about her brothers being beaten or killed everynight

_**I've become so Numb**_

Kit finds a small ocelot in the jungle and brings it home naming it Moonbeam.

_**I've become so Numb I can't feel you there,**_

Kit's patience is wearing thin.

_**I've become so tired so much more aware**_

Kit's nightmares start including a white haired witch cackling and throwing her potions at Kat.

_**I'm becoming this,**_

Kat's screams become more realistic and the nightmares start to appear in broad daylight as well.

_**All I want to do is be more like me and be less like you**_

Kit stops leaving her underground base and she mines all day and night not sleeping.

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me?**_

Kit's nightmares begin to scare the life out of her. She stops eating and stares at the stone ceiling giggling manically.

_**Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control**_

Kit's friends finally come to see her only to find her down in the mines passed out on the ground.

_**Cause everything that you thought I would be,**_

Roots have taken hold. Kit won't wake up.

_**Has fallen apart right in front of you**_

They manage to find Zane and bring him to Kit. Zane can't bear to see his older sister, his friend, his family broken down and falling apart.

_**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow,**_

Kit starts moving but it isn't her. Rage has taken hold.

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

Kit learns to control Rage and helps the others on their quest to defeat the Ender Kraken.

_**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow,**_

Ty is dead in most eyes but not in Kit's. She knows.

_**And every second I waste is more than I can take**_

The monster is about to kill her. Kit closes her eyes trying to remember her friends, her family, her life.

_**I've become so Numb I can't feel you there,**_

Kit opens her eyes and sees a shining golden claw holding the creature back. She gasps at the blue and red haired boys before joining them for the kill.

_**I've become so tired so much more aware**_

Kit zeros in ready to bring down her sword with everyone else but she waits for the signal.

_**I'm becoming this,**_

The signal passes down through the group and Kit raises her sword.

_**All I want to do is be more like me and be less like you**_

Kit brings down her sword smirking as she does so.

_**And I know I may end up failing too,**_

Kit desperately hopes they kill it.

_**But I know you were just like me,**_

Kit thinks of her father and mother scowling and putting more force into her attack.

_**With someone disappointed in you**_

She sighs bringing her sword up staring at the purplish-red blood of the creature,

_**I've become so Numb I can't feel you there,**_

The group cheers loudly at their success. Krissi continues chopping it up into tiny pieces happily.

_**I've become so tired so much more aware**_

Kit smiles for the first time in her life a real smile. One with meaning behind it.

_**I'm becoming this,**_

Even if she never sees Kat or Kyle again she knows she has everyone else especially Ty.

_**All I want to do is be more like me and be less like you**_

I won dad. You were wrong. I could do it.

**A/N: Oww. Well lookie here. It's over 2,000 words long :D It hurts my brain but anyways I've decided to start a collection of one-shots that focus around a character's life or an important event. Anywho this one kinda wormed it's way in. I have a Skyfall vent one-shot or chapter being persistant there too so yush.**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	2. Chapter 2: Let her go

Chapter 2: Let her go

**A/N: IMA BACK! This is based off of the song Let her go by Passenger.**

Drakion stares at the ground. The charred and barely alive grass is still there. Broken pieces of a Zanite sword lay all around.

Life loved to stab him in the back. He lost his older brother and father in an accident involving endermen and lava, his mother disappeared when he was small. All he had was Valkyrie.

He looks down at his sword seeing his refection in it. For the first time in over a year he has his hood down. His red hair is short in the back but long enough in the front that it covers one of his eyes slightly. His eyes though. A dark blue fading into a soft shade of purple.

He blinks still staring at the ground.

_**Well you only need the light when it's burning low,**_

A little Drakion looks at the torch with delight in his eyes. He places it on the left cave wall. This is his first mining trip.

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,**_

Drakion is running through a Taiga biome the cold wind whipping his hair behind him as he chases a tiny Valkyrie through the trees.

_**Only know you love her when you let her go,**_

Drakion's father tells him, Shard and Valkyrie about when their mother got stuck in a tree and refused to come down.

"Swirl was the best thing I ever had before you three…" He said trailing off.

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,**_

Drakion walks back from the mineshaft without the same bounce he had when he left. Valkyrie noticed Shard and father didn't return with him.

_**Only hate the road when you're missing home,**_

Drakion and Valkyrie leave the house to go adventuring and can't find their way back…

_**Only know you love her when you let her go,**_

Drakion watches his sister build the glowstone portal frame. She smiles before lighting it with her water bucket.

_**And you let her go**_

Valkyrie gives Drakion a hug before going to test the portal, unaware of the dangers of the hostile paradise…

_**Staring at the bottom of your glass,**_

Drakion helps Valkyrie make glass bottles for her potions. He stares at them wondering how three simple pieces of glass could make one.

_**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last,**_

Valkyrie sighs. This is the third time she's failed the dungeon. She only has one more chance.

_**But dreams come slow and they go so fast,**_

Valkyrie sets off through the portal again with a smile. She knows she'll probably fail once again but there's no use in not trying.

_**You see her when you close your eyes,**_

Valkyrie doesn't return that night and Drakion waits for her all night. As the last zombies burn in the daylight she appears through the portal. Holding a specially made iron sword with a golden handle she smiles victoriously at her tired brother.

_**Maybe one day you'll understand why,**_

Drakion tries hard to remember the items he needs to make a jukebox for his sister. Redstone, a diamond and noteblocks maybe? He shakes his head and drops onto the surface of the crafting table.

_**Everything you touch, Oh it dies**_

Drakion and Valkyrie find an injured wolf pup. They try their hardest to help it but in the end it dies.

_**But you only need the light when it's burning low,**_

Drakion recalls the night the shaft collapsed. It was his fault for not having enough sticks to keep making torches.

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,**_

The air progressively gets colder and Valkyrie takes more frequent trips to the aether.

_**Only know you love her when you let her go,**_

While Valkyrie was on one of her trips Drakion met Flake and was instantly in awe of the white and silver haired girl.

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,**_

Valkyrie stays in the aether more and more often and Drakion begins to feel abandoned.

_**Only hate the road when you're missing home,**_

Drakion takes a trip back to the shaft to see if he can find anything. He finds a slightly melted iron sword at the edge of a lava pool and brings it back home to repair it.

_**Only know you love her when you let her go,**_

Valkyrie asks for permission to make a permanent place in the aether and Drakion warily agrees.

_**Staring at the ceiling in the dark,**_

Drakion lies awake in the house alone.

_**Same old empty feeling in your heart,**_

He misses the sound of the creaking stairs Shard used and the banging of his father on the anvil. Most of all he missed Valkyrie's quiet singing. He hadn't heard any of these sounds in a long time.

'_**Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast,**_

Flake comes by to say that she wants to go on a walk with him and he agrees happy that someone wants to even know him still.

_**Well you see her when you fall asleep,**_

Valkyrie hasn't come back in a long time.

_**Never to touch and never to keep,**_

When she does she always goes right back.

'_**Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep,**_

He missed everything about his family. Clinking of metal, creak of stairs, quiet singing…

_**Well you only need the light when it's burning low,**_

Drakion notices that he has almost no coal left. He decides to go mining but not in the shaft…

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,**_

Valkyrie was like a full moon. Only seen so often… Flake was like the snow. Quietly falling.

_**Only know you love her when you let her go,**_

He missed Valk so much in that time. He rarely ever dared touch the anvil or the creaking step of the stairs. They belonged and would always belong to his father and brother.

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,**_

Valkyrie feels adrenaline every time she runs through a dungeon but that always fades when she comes near the portal.

_**Only hate the road when you're missing home, **_

She missed Drakion yet she didn't want to leave the warm aether.

_**Only know you love her when you let her go,**_

Drakion knew Valkyrie probably wouldn't come back. He hardly saw anyone else.

_**And you let her go, Oh oh oh no**_

Flake mysteriously disappears along with her brother Rain, leaving Snow in tears.

_**And you let her go, Oh oh oh no**_

Valkyrie's portal fizzes out and Drakion worries about her constantly.

_**Well you let her go,**_

Drakion is surprised when he finds that the portal has burned leaving broken bits of zanite scattered about.

_**Cause you only need the light when it's burning low,**_

Drakion is tired of the house that reminds him too much of his family.

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,**_

Drakion is done waiting, leaving the house he spots a short blond haired girl. Being very quiet he follows her.

_**Only know you love her when you let her go,**_

He learns her name is Melody and eventually works up enough courage to go out and face her. Her reaction startles him and he trips over her cat dazed.

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,**_

She agrees to help him find Valkyrie and the two set off through the forest.

_**Only hate the road when you're missing home,**_

Drakion misses the secureness of the house but he still feels in connection with Melody.

_**Only know you love her when you let her go,**_

They find Valkyrie cut and bruised but still alive. Drakion is overjoyed until Snow and Brook find them. Brook is quickly found by Melody and they all sleep peacefully that night.

_**Cause you only need the light when it's burning low,**_

Melody and Drakion discover what happened to Flake from eavesdropping on Snow and Brook.

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,**_

Valkyrie goes outside and discovers Flake and Rain. Only to later be attacked by Fire.

_**Only know you love her when you let her go,**_

Drakion discovers that Valkyrie lied to him and is heartbroken when she tells him why she lied.

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,**_

Drakion tries his best to avoid Valkyrie and Flake afraid that they'll hate him.

_**Only hate the road when you're missing home,**_

He wishes he never went on that mining trip. He wishes he never left home. He wishes…he never was involved with this.

_**Only know you love her when you let her go,**_

Flake tries her best to patch things up with him but knows he'll never see her the same way again.

_**And you let her go…**_

Drakion feels sorry about how he acted to Valkyrie. She forgives him in a heartbeat happy to have her brother back.

**A/N: Wow. This took FOREVER! I don't really have any more time but…. I have a Halloween rules special after the weekly ones which will be 10 in total! The Halloween ones will probably be around 8 or 6 rules. **

**Anyways. You know Drakion a lot better now don't ya?**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	3. Chapter 3: Let's watch it burn

Let's watch it Burn

Lava gasped when a tree caught fire from her touch. Ice tried her best to fix it but had no such luck.

Meanwhile a silver wolf with golden highlights was watching the rest of her pack rest in the cool shade of the trees. They'd spent the day traveling to find this Taiga to rest. Her name is Electric. Electric smiles at the two tiny pups trying to climb onto her.

"Storm, Spark please get down." She tells them calmly. She sniffs the air smelling a faint scent of smoke. Then she looks at the sky, a funnel of dark smoke is careening upward and she gasps.

_**Let's watch it burn **_

Lava backs away from the edge of the forest. The small fire has turned into a blaze.

_**Let's watch it burn**_

Electric quickly hops onto a fallen tree and howls getting all the wolves attention. The wolves stare at her with confusion until an amber colored wolf realizes the smoke.

_**Let's watch this city burn the world**_

Rapid tries to put out the fire with Volcano who is currently in water form. The fire continues burning and engulfs an entire tree. Crystal jumps back as a spark lands on her fur causing it to catch fire._****_

Let's watch this city burn

The amber wolf, Flare jerks her head at the smoke and all the wolves take on a look of fear and panic in their eyes.

_**From the skylines on top of the world**_

Meanwhile, Star is flying over the forest her wings letting her glide in the air. Looking down she gasps.

_**'Til there's nothing left of her**_

The one tree turns into two, then three. Crystal managed to put out the small fire on her arm but Lava decides it'd be best for them to run into the forest and get through it while the fire was still on the edge.

_**Let's watch this city burn the world**_

Electric hurries to collect her pack into a group. Checking over she realizes that Spark isn't present. Her eyes scan the clearing and she notices a small golden tipped tail in the undergrowth._****_

My body doused in ash with two empty cans of gas

Lava's hair whips around her head causing sparks to light more trees. Volcano and Rapid pull ahead to start soaking the trees with water.

_**The only evidence they have is a police sketch of my mask**_

Electric hurriedly takes off after her pup. Spark runs as fast as possible away from her.

_**And it's hard at times to ask if you can save my heart for last**_

Star catches sight of Spark with Electric trailing behind him and she starts to fly closer to the treetops.

_**And it's hard to face the facts when the darkness fades to black**_

Electric's vision becomes limited as smoke creates a mist in the air._****_

It's not just make believe when they make me take a seat

Crystal tries to keep closer to DA but she runs into a branch and gets thrown into a nearby drift of snow. Wind helps her out and they continue on.

_**And they put amphetamines in the air and make me breathe**_

Star's eyes sting as she gets closer to the ground and she coughs.

_**So come on and grab your children, look out for burning buildings**_

Electric makes a desperate grab for Spark before a flaming branch falls into their path._**  
And villains who pillage, they're killing by the millions**_

Silver laughs at the group's misfortune while One-X looks on sadly. Luna looks sadly up at her sister Moonlight and Mid sits in the back not wanting to see. Blade's eyes fill with tears watching Beam trying to navigate.

_**And billions of people die for a lost cause**_

Lava goes to turn as yet another chunk of the forest lights up. The fire and smoke reminds her of the night she lost her brothers. Ice seems to be thinking of the same thing because she cries out startling Crystal.

_**So now I pray to my nation destroyed under god**_

Star descends landing in front of the wolf pack. Telling them of their leader's predicament the wolves take trust in Star to help them find her._****_

It's the end of the world

Spark freaks out and jumps over the branch flames filling the air behind him. Electric's eyes sting with smoke and tears.

_**All my battles have been won**_

Lava's memories make her run faster through the forest a path of fire trailing behind her.

_**But the war has just begun  
**_Ice's mind trails back to the fight. Water died because of her. Fighting alongside Lava she didn't notice the recruit until it was too late. Water however did. Fire's expression was one filled with pain and Lava looked away as it was too horrible for her.

_**Let's watch this city burn**_

Star takes off searching for Electric

_**From the skylines on top of the world**_

Ember hears the howling of Electric's pack and she picks out a few from Magmar.

_**'Til there's nothing left of her**_

Half of the forest is aflame now. Electric fears it'll burn to the ground.

_**Let's watch this city burn the world**_

Star realizes that the forest might burn completely before she gets to it.

_**The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me?**_

Volcano remembers he couldn't take watching Ember try to fight the recruits. Turning at least a dozen people into ashes he saved her but Ember was permanently scarred.

_**'Til the skies bleeds ashes and the skyline crashes**_

Electric's vision was limited the fire incasing her on all sides, she caught view of a familiar blue and brown eyed wolf, Star her COL partner.

_**They catch us with matches to ignite the flame**_

Star's eyes widened at the sight of Electric trapped in the fire.

_**And all the hopes of a youth deemed insane**_

Spark turns and sees Star hovering over the area where he left Electric. Spark realizes that his mother is now going to die because of him. Summing up his courage he makes a mad dash for the wall of fire._****_

They say,

Silver cackles and One-X looks away her red eyes filled with pain. Blade is sobbing into Mid's shoulder and Mid is still looking away. Luna is being restrained by Moonlight to make sure she doesn't run out into the forest.

_**Take the pill**_

Star desperately wishes her sister Beam was with her to help. Electric's green eyes are clouded with tears and pain looking up at her.

_**In god we trust**_

Lava knows that almost nothing cares about her much less the guardian of the world she stands upon.

_**Go and kill**_

Luna breaks free from Moonlight's grasp and she runs out into the forest. One-X dashes after her. Luna's purple, orange and blue hair whips out behind her as she runs.

_**God loves us**_

Spark manages to jump over the wall of flames and he lands in front of Electric.

_**As in life as in death**_

Luna dashes away from One-X hoping she'll give up. Silver doesn't care even though Luna saved her when Lava tried to kill her.

_**Breathing 'til there is no breath  
**_Lava knew Fire tried his best. Boh her brothers died protecting her and Ice. Suddenly a creaking sound brings her out of her thoughts and she gasps.

_**I will not die in the night but in the light**_

One-X calls out to Luna multiple times her red eyes searching the forest for her cousin.

_**Of the sun with the ashes of this world in my lungs**_

Electric holds Spark up hoping that even if she dies Spark will survive.

_**But who am I to say let's all just run away**_

Star flies down into the circle of fire reaching for Spark.

_**Grab your saints and pray, we're gonna burn this world today.  
**_Crystal holds onto Rapid tightly as he runs. Volcano gave up on trying to save the trees and is now dashing ahead.

_**Say it's the end of the world**_

Spruce stares out into the sky. The flames licking the trees in the distance and the howling of another group she remembers called Roamers. She hurriedly dashes to where Blurp the cat is lying on a rock and shakes him with her paw.

_**As in heaven as on earth**_

Ice cries out as she stumbles over a rock almost falling into a wall of fire.

_**We've been dead since our birth**_

Water flutters his wings uncertainly. He'd know that voice anywhere, Ice.

_**Let's watch the city burn**_

Star carries Spark to safety and comes back to find Electric lying on the ground her fur charred and her eyes closed.

_**From the skylines on top of the world**_

Luna nearly runs into Krissi who jumps back startled. One-X catches up grabbing Luna. Krissi is startled enough she reaches for her axe ready to strike down both of them.

_**'Til there's nothing left of her**_

Blurp awakes to Spruce's worried green eyes.

"What is it?" He asks yawning. Spruce jerks her head at the trees. Blurp's eyes widen when he sees the smoke rising.

_**Let's watch this city burn the world**_

Water's eyes scan the forest when he sees Krissi with her axe raised at Luna and One-X he flies down and grabs it from her.

_****_

Let's watch it burn

Electric takes a shaky breath looking at Star.

"Promise me… protect Spark…." She whispers at her before taking a final breath.

Star cries out burying her face in Electric's fur tears streaming from her two colored eyes.

_**Let's watch it burn**_

Lava runs out of the edge of the forest running right into none other than Fire. Fire is startled by his sister when Lava looks up she cries out and backs away from him not believing her eyes.

_**The city looks so pretty,**_

One-X looks at Water disbelief in her eyes. Krissi glares at him and Luna gasps.

"There are more important things than killing innocent people Kris. The forest is on fire at the edge." He tells her and her eyes widen.

_**Do you wanna burn it with me?**_

Star looks away from Electric still crying. Her ears are flattened against her head and her wings droop at her sides.

_**The city looks so pretty**_

Blurp runs to Muffin who is climbing up a tree and yanks her down. Muffin screeches and hisses at him angrily.

"What's the big idea?!" She spats at him.

"We need to find everyone. The forest is on fire!" He mews quickly dashing off to hopefully find Will or another cat.

_**Do you wanna burn it with me?**_

"It can't be…" Lava says looking up at Fire.

"It's real little sis. Where's everyone?" He asks.

_**The city looks so pretty**_

Ice gets up and clutches Wind's collar while DA and Crystal run ahead on all fours.

_**Do you wanna burn it with me?**_

Krissi takes off running to find her siblings and One-X and Luna run to the edge of the forest to find their group. Water kneels down and presses one of his hands into the snow._****_

We use the trees as torches

Blurp just about crashes into Will's legs and falls on his face. Will looks down at him startled.

"FIRE!" Blurp screeches and runs off again leaving Will puzzled.

_**Do you wanna burn it with me?**_

Krissi finds Glacier and rapidly explains the situation. Glacier runs off and Krissi does as well.

_**Fill the streets with corpses**_

Star returns to the Roamers her head to the ground. Spark notices Electric isn't with her. _It's my fault…_ He thinks lowering his head as well.

_**Do you wanna burn it with me?**_

Ice feels the change in the earth but she thinks it's her imagination. The only person capable of it other than her was Water and as far as she knew he was dead.

_**Watch the city bleed**_

Blurp finds Kit working on something at the edge of the forest.

"Kit let me dowwwwn!"

"NEVAH! MWHAHAHAHA!"

_**Do you wanna burn it with me?**_

Ice kneels down and presses her hand into the snow hoping that it works.

_**Bring the world to its knees**_

Silver laughs as One-X and Luna try to make it out of the forest. With One-X gone she could take over.

_**Do you wanna burn it with me?  
**_Star leads the Roamers out of the forest her head still to the ground.

_**Let's watch the city burn**_

Blurp tugs at Kit's sock hoping to get her attention. Kit looks down at Blurp seeming to forget the rope she was holding and whatever was tied to it falls yelling.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !"

_**From the skylines on top of the world**_

Lava quietly explains everything to Fire with worried eyes glancing back at the trees.

'_**Til there's nothing left of her**_

Blade realizes Silver's treachery and pulls out her sword and stabs Silver. Mid and Moonlight gasp as Silver struggles to breathe before she just dies.

_**Let's watch this city burn the world**_

Kit immediately realizes that she let go of the rope and dashes away from Blurp.

_**Let's watch it burn**_

The element waves Water and Ice create meet and create a blinding blue light.

_**Let's watch it burn**_

When the light vanishes the forest is back to the way it was and Electric gets up fully alive.

_**Let's watch this city burn the world**_

Ice runs until she finds Water and hugs him tightly. Electric presses against Spark, Storm and Star happily. Crisis averted.

**A/N: FREAKIN FINALLY! X3 Sorry 'bout that. I was interrupted once to go to bed and another to play Castle Crashers with my brother. Yeah. Features: Water, Fire, Lava, Ice, Volcano, Wind, DA, Crystal, Rapid, Blade, Silver, Mid, Moonlight, Luna, One-X, Blurp, Will, Glacier, Muffin, Spruce, Glacier, Krissi, Electric, Star, Spark, Flare, Storm, Ember, Beam, Lightning, Kit and Ty. **

**DA and Crystal belong to Bina, Volcano belongs to Michael, Wind belongs to Jack, Rapid belongs to Dylan, Will and Blurp belong to Kongyroo1.**

**Star is a character I just created whom you'll see again :3 She's a wolf with wings BTW!**

**Star: Hai.**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	4. Chapter 4: It hurts you know

It hurts you know

**A/N: Totally my mood today so enjoy!**

Kate sighs looking at the red pen in her hands and the writing on her left hand. Yes that's true, Comei, Stupid, Baka, all written on it. She ignores the teacher saying to work on a speech and she stares at her hands humming.

_**If only you had the ears that I have, **_

She sits on the cold metal bench drawing, the top of her character's head and adding three music notes and beautifully writing the lyrics underneath.

_**Then I would sing you a song from the bottom of my heart,**_

She shudders when Sabrina hisses at her and she stares back at her hands then across at Carlos who is trying to annoy Jack.

_**But would you hear me?**_

_No. _Of course not. No one ever heard her. She was invisible to them. She always found the real case scenarios that went with bits of songs. She knew them. She lived them.

_**If only you had the heart that I have,**_

She draws a heart and her character's chest adding the darker pencil lines over the sketch lines. Little hearts and lettering decorate it. The second one however is Blood instead, shown obvious by the crossed out MS marking.

_**Then I would Flood you with all of the love that I have,**_

She lets her mind drift back to when others used to accuse her of doing things she didn't. Her anger when she lost her first real friend and the happiness and rush that always came with Kat. Every. Single. Time.

_**But would you feel me?**_

_No. _They wouldn't. They didn't understand the trials of life like she did. Color's complaints of her teacher didn't seem important now that she was being rushed to finish Beginning of a Legend by Sabrina and Michael. She wanted to take it slower. Finish it by the New Year perhaps and move on to the sequel: Traveling Hopes.

_**Hey, If you are predisposed to hate me,**_

She thinks of how Faye and the others treated her and how Kat could connect her to Paul still. She wishes sometimes to curl up and die. Even her own father didn't care when she cried that out to him.

_**Might as well just kill me now and save me from this misery,**_

True. She flips through her sketch pad from July and picks out her favorite drawings, including her little comic of Brye and Ty. Drawing stuff like it filled her heart with happiness. Even an almost broken one could still feel it.

_**If I can't earn all of your love,**_

She listens to the screaming and yelling her frame shaking with each word. "Wooden spoon." One statement she wouldn't forget. Even as a child stuff like that happened to her. She was scarred by that bumper. Not physically but emotionally.

_**You don't need me at all,**_

So true. She honestly thinks that Sabrina and the others would be fine without her. Then she thinks of Kat and Color and internet friends like Cliff and Kongy. _Wouldn't they miss her?_

_**At all,**_

She lays awake listening to songs and petting her cat. Music was her only real connection.

_**At all,**_

She shoves the bin onto the pages of Sabrina's packet that are irritating her.

"Move it."

"I don't have anywhere to put it."

"JUST MOVE IT."

_**Baah.**_

She just slaps the wall and cries.

"_**If only you had", it won't get me anywhere now,**_

She sighs using the red marker to draw blood on the lps. Why so violent? Not her fault.

_**I wouldn't go anywhere even if it could be,**_

She used the black marker to draw mascara on the girls and then used the eyedropper to make it look like they were crying. Impossible. This was just her imagination. Symptoms of a horrible life and blood loving gamers.

"_**Let's do it" + "How do we?" + "Ready go" = Suicide**_

XD says don't go yet she leaves the server anyway. She logs onto Minecraft and builds quietly.

_**It's not my kind of game, but I do not have a choice,**_

Exactly what she said to ShadowClaw…. _"I don't have a choice."_

'_**Cause if I were to decline, I'd be cast aside and worth not a thing to you,**_

To try and break the block in her mind for Do I love you? Do I hate you? She thinks about if there never was Kae or Will or even Ty. How would they cope?

_**In your eyes**_

In other's eyes she was just regular. She wasn't, she was special. Not a princess but a demonic angel.

_**Hey, If I agree to try and hate you,**_

She was terrible at holding grudges. Blade or X still scarred her trust. Never again.

_**Won't you try and love the me that's beyond caring about your feelings,**_

Blood was what was created of the torment and anger, blood. The thing the very creature wished to draw was her name.

_**She that needs you now is gone,**_

A styled piece of parchment paper in her hands the little Kate shoves it at her mother's face demanding she get a new frame. To this very day it still hasn't happened.

_**She's not here anymore,**_

Kate longs to throw insults and step on the people who stepped on her. Taking it out on Z and Kyran didn't help. That's why Kit had a okay relationship with Zane and Kyle.

_**At all,**_

"_I'm not the idiot you're the idiot Tachi." _

"_Tomino has no feelings or respect for the people with imaginations as vivid as Reality."_

"_Jam-Jiggle has no respect for the tinier people. Size wise." _

All these thoughts longed to pass her lips. She couldn't say it though. She settled on not finishing Demo for a while and giving Wind smaller sentences in Beginning of a Legend.

_**Hey, It hurts you know,**_

She wants Tachi and all the people who hurt her to read what she types, from her Skyfall recitation to Stand in the Rain. It would please her if everyone did so. Read all the stories you want.

_**If only you had the ears that I have,**_

Tachi didn't have an ear for music. An ear to be just like the cruel wicked witch was more like it.

_**Then I would sing you a song from the bottom of my heart,**_

Color glared sighing at Kate who was enjoying reciting as much of "Take Back the Night" as she could.

_**But would you…**_

_Never. _

_**If only you had the heart that I have,**_

Blood's heart in the drawing bled like it had tears in it.

_**Then I would flood you with all of the love that I have,**_

Broken hearts floated around that drawing.

_**But would you…**_

_Never._

_**Today I don't need to reach your deafened ears and **_

Kate ignores Tachi's pleads for her to stop singing.

_**I don't need to try and fill your empty heart,**_

Around 50% of human beings are like it.

'_**Cause all I need now is the agony I see upon your face,**_

Drawing Blood bent over biting Crystal's neck.

_**That's good enough for me,**_

Kate smiles finishing off the story and going to read another.

_**In the end…**_

That's all she needed to cry. Crying sounded good. Perfect.

**A/N: There. I hope you peepz liked so yeah… I guess I'm seen a bit different now… Anyways,**

'**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	5. Chapter 5: Tomino is a Domino

Tomino is a Domino… Just don't tell him

**A/N:A random thing. Tomino is disclaiming!**

**Tomino: Kit doesn't own the song, me, or anyone's OCs in the story. Now let's get this embarrassing moment over x_x**

"Hm… Kate you know this song?" Kae asks.

"It's Domino." She answers.

"Tomino get on the floor!" Sabrina yells out pushing a started Jack onto the dance floor.

_**I'm feeling sexy and free,**_

Jack rolls his eyes as Sabrina starts dancing with him.

_**Like glitter's raining on me,**_

Kat giggles throwing multicolored glitter in the air and Kate leaps away, for she hates getting covered in glitter.

_**You're like a shot of pure gold,**_

Will shakes the glitter off and is totally off-guard when Kat tackles him.

_**I think I'm 'bout to explode,**_

"Kat get off!" He exclaims and Kat helps him up.

"Sorry, I'm bored." She says smiling sheepishly.

_**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air,**_

Kate for the moment is bouncing and is getting weird looks from Color, Michael, Ty and Alex alike.

_**Now I'm breathing like I'm running 'cause you're taking me there,**_

Kat not able to take it anymore takes Will's hand and runs off to where Sabrina and Jack are.

_**Don't you know…You spin me out of control**_

Sabrina spins around with Jack and on one time around he mouths 'Help me,' to Michael.

_**Ooh Ooh Ooh**_

Kat skips around taking a confused Will with her.

_**We can do this all night,**_

Once Michael hears this he takes Color and she agrees to help him rescue Jack.

_**Turn this club skin tight,**_

Taking Sabrina, Michael trades Color.

_**Baby come on**_

Jack smirks at Color and she pelts him with a carrot.

"Ow. I should really think about that factor more…." He says and Color rolls her eyes.

_**Pull me like a bass drum,**_

Michael is startled when Sabrina starts spinning him around. Dazed, he trips falling flat on his face.

_**Sparkin' up a rhythm,**_

Eventually Will gets Kat's pattern and matches it greatly pleasing her.

_**Baby Come On!**_

Kate helps Sabrina pull Jack back to where they're sitting.

_**Ooh Ooh Ooh**_

"Alex wanna dance?" Kae asks as she is very bored now. He nods and they walk away from the unconscious Michael and the very bored Ty and Kate.

_**Rock my world until the sunlight,**_

'_Aw what the heck…' _Kate thinks taking Ty's hand and pulling off to where the rest of their friends minus Michael are.

_**Make this dream the best I've ever known,**_

Kae laughs as she spins and she glances over at Michael who is now stirring.

_**Dirty dancing in the moonlight, **_

Kat pulls Will away from the floor and goes out to the deck. She half smiles and tells him to wait there.

_**Take me down like I'm a domino**_

Tackling Jack from behind Sabrina laughs at the startled Color before Kat takes her by the hood of her jacket outside.

_**Every second is a highlight,**_

Michael now awake laughs not noticing Coni.

_**When we touch don't ever let me go,**_

Kate smiles nervously and she keeps looking at the ground. Her heart is beating fast and she feels tingly.

_**Dirty dancing in the moonlight,**_

Kat explains everything to Sabrina and Will and they nod

_**Take me down like I'm a domino,**_

Coni leaps landing on Michael. Yelping he falls over and Coni runs off.

_**You got me losing my mind,**_

Color glares at Jack before throwing another carrot at him. Truth be told she had a whole stash of them in her pocket.

_**My heart beats out of time,**_

Kate looks down blushing hoping Ty doesn't notice.

_**I'm seeing Hollywood stars,**_

"Whoowee! MJ in da house!" Michael for the moment stuck on random yells getting him weird looks.

_**You strum me like a guitar **_

Sabrina taking her place behind a bush pulls out her phone and texts Color: Come outside, Kat's planning something.

_**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air,**_

Color's phone vibrates and she takes it out reading the message.

_**And I'm breathing like I'm running 'cause you're taking me there,**_

Michael dashes out and bear hugs Jack causing him to have his sanity slapped into him.

_**Don't you know…You spin me out of control**_

"Kate I can see you. Please stop looking at the ground," Ty asks her. Kate slowly looks up the lights reflecting off her eyes.

_**Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh**_

Color shows the two boys the text and they head outside forgetting about the others.

_**We can do this all night,**_

Kae looks up noticing Color going outside.

_**This love is skin tight,**_

Color once outside texts Kate: Come outside, big plan in progress!

_**Baby come on**_

"Come on Alex!" Kae exclaims making her way towards the door.

_**Pull me like a bass drum,**_

Annoyed Kae reaches back and drags Alex outside.

_**Sparkin' up a rhythm,**_

Kate smiles nervously and then her phone vibrates. Seeing Color's text she shows Ty and runs for the door.

_**Baby come on!**_

Once Kat explains everything everyone picks a place to hide. Color decides to try and climb up to the roof. Sabrina helping she gets up and takes Sabrina with her.

_**Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh**_

"Ready?" Kat asks and everyone nods. Sending her text to Coni she ducks into her hiding place.

_**Rock my world until the sunlight, **_

Coni nervously makes her way through the dance floor she's excited but scared that this is a prank someone's trying to pull to mess up her birthday.

_**Make this dream the best I've ever known,**_

Turning the doorknob she expects to be covered in paint or something worse, instead she gets a round of "SURPRISE!" from Kat and her friends.

_**Dirty dancing in the moonlight,**_

"Happy birthday sissy." Kat says hugging Coni. Kate and Color 'aww' and they get glared at.

_**Take me down like I'm a domino**_

Jack is so dazed he falls over onto Michael. "Tomino REALLY is a domino!" Kate squeals and Sabrina and Color laugh.

_**Every second is a highlight,**_

Jack angrily pushes all three of them into the pool and then Kae pushes him in. Randomly Michael and Ty push her in resulting in a bunch of wet teenagers.

_**When we touch don't ever let me go,**_

Kate swims around happily but is startled when someone picks her up. "Guess who?" They ask and she recognizes the voice immediately.

_**Dirty dancing in the moonlight,**_

Ducking under water and opening her eyes Kae swims over and takes Alex's shoes. Alex immediately realizes and turns around.

_**Take me down like I'm a domino**_

"Kae!" Alex yells swimming after her before pulling her under.

_**Ooh Baby Baby got me feeling so right,**_

"Ty." Kate says before she ducks underneath the water and out of his grasp.

_**Ooh Baby Baby dancing in the moonlight,**_

Kae and Alex resurface Kae victorious.

_**Ooh Baby Baby got me feeling so right,**_

Jack and Michael splash each other and Color and Will caught in the crossfire join in as well.

_**Ooh Baby Baby dancing in the moonlight,**_

"Kate!" Ty calls after her and she circles back around and tackles him the best you can in water.

_**Ooh Baby Baby got me feeling so right,**_

Coni giggles as her sister tries to dance in the water failing miserably.

_**Ooh Baby Baby dancing in the moonlight,**_

Ty and Kate open their eyes under the water looking at each other.

_**Ooh Baby Baby got me feeling so right,**_

Kae blushes letting Alex have his shoes as she swims to the far edge.

_**Ooh Baby Baby ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

'_I can do this!' _Kate thinks and she goes up for air with Ty at the same time. Before they go back under she swims up to him and kisses him. Blushing she dives back under.

_**Rock my world until the sunlight,**_

Everyone's attention flickers to the slightly dazed Ty and the resurfaced blushing Kate.

_**Make this dream the best I've ever known,**_

Taking advantage of the distraction Kae kisses Alex on the cheek and dives back under.

_**Dirty dancing in the moonlight,**_

Ty out of the daze pulls Kate under again and kisses her.

_**Take me down like I'm a domino**_

Kae still underwater is so shocked she forgets she's under water and gasps causing her to drink the water. Spluttering she resurfaces.

_**Every second is a highlight,**_

Sabrina who watched the whole thing bursts out laughing causing multiple death glares to be pointed at her. At this point everyone is cold so they get out.

_**When we touch don't ever let me go,**_

"Promise me that." Kate whispers to Ty. "I promise." He responds.

_**Dirty dancing in the moonlight,**_

While the others talk Ty takes something off the table and hands it to Kate.

_**Take me down like I'm a domino**_

Kate reads the note which is like the many ones she found in her locker. _~Will you be my girlfriend Kate?-Ty~ _"YES!" She exclaims hugging him. Everyone turns took look at them and Ty shrugs, "What can I do?"

**A/N: Yeah. Thank you Tomino the Domino! I hope Kae, Will and Alex are too OOC but anyways, **

**'Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	6. Chapter 6: Dance, Dance!

Dance, Dance!

**A/N: Okay, this is mainly a compilation of a lot of my stories or any things with my Ocs which means pieces of Into Times Way by Cliffdiverwarriorcat and SkyShorts Season 5 by Kittyjen781 Only the bits with Kit, Ty, Kris and Glace. I claim no ownership to any part of those stories except my Ocs. Story the lines are from will be in parentheses. **

_**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse**_

I hissed and Ty jumped away from her and hid behind Color earning a laugh from her. **(Do I love you? Do I hate you? Ch. 1)**

_**Barely stuttered out**_

Kat recognized Color's necklace and her eyes burned with fury. Guess what happened next!

Kat leaped over and snatched Color's necklace from around her neck. Color gasped and I smiled saying "That's my girl!" **(Also Do I love you? Do I hate you Ch.1)**

_**A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue**_

"Hello Beat. I'm Midnight." She mews back.

"How did you know my name?" I mew in response.

"I'm Snow's cat so DUH." She purrs.

"Oh but then why are you here?" I mew to her.

"Snow forgot me." She mews rolling her eyes.

I purr in amusement at this. "Sorry but at least you have me." I mew to her. **(Melody's Reality Ch. 4)**

_**And weighed down with words too overdramatic**_

Even against my protests the city wants me to stay with my brother. I was screaming that he was the one who killed my parents but they don't believe me. Nobody ever believed me. Until now. I feel safe with Night and Tina, they are like the family I never had.** (Red Raindrops Ch.2)**

_**Tonight it's "it can't get much worse" **_

She lets her mind drift back to when others used to accuse her of doing things she didn't. Her anger when she lost her first real friend and the happiness and rush that always came with Kat. Every. Single. Time.__**(My Thought Phases: It hurts you know)**

_**Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."**_

So true. She honestly thinks that Sabrina and the others would be fine without her. Then she thinks of Kat and Color and internet friends like Cliff and Kongy. _Wouldn't they miss her? _**(My Thought Phases: It hurts you know)**_****_

I'm two quarters and a heart down

"Ashely, don't do it!" Glacier exclaimed. **(SkyShorts Season 5 Ch.9/ EP: 9 by Kittyjen781)**

_**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**_

Abby looked out over the plains silently. Large patches of the grass were stained red, including where the creature laid. Glacier still stood there crying for her brother and sister.

Abby didn't want to cry but she did. She recalled a song she sang to her brother when they were little. She had no idea what happened to her brother. She started to sing softly. **(Stand in the rain)**

_**These words are all I have so I write them**_

"Kat decided to make me think there was a stalker and he was just curious. Kat is nuttier than we think…" I respond and I hear him laugh.

"Kat is definitely nutty." He says. **(Do I love you? Do I hate you? Ch. 4)**

_**I need them just to get by**_

Color glared sighing at Kate who was enjoying reciting as much of "Take Back the Night" as she could. **(My Thought Phases: It hurts you know)**

_**Dance, Dance**_

**Barrier: Wait... I hear something *Looks at the vents* And its come for there *Smirks* I think I found him *Cuts the vents open with his claws and Abby and Ty fall out* Or should I said them  
Sonicwave: Well what do you know, you did find him!  
Barrier: Now *Looks at Ty* Let's have some fun *Points his shotgun at Ty***

_Abby: *hisses* RING, HOLLY, PURR!  
Ring: Yay. *jumps on Barrier's head*  
Holly: *does the same*  
Purr: *opens a trapdoor* Hurry!  
Ty and Abby: *climb in*  
Purr: *closes it* __**(**_**After 10 PM**__**future post Bold: War Dragon 909 and Italic: Me**_**)**_

_**We're falling apart to half time**_

"Hey guys! This is Kit and Ty!" Emeraldear said happily.

"Nice to meet you" I said to both of them and stopped in my tracks when I looked at Ty.

"Tyler?!" He squeaked.

"Ty…" **(Into Times Way Ch.14 by Cliffdiverwarriorcat)**

_**Dance, Dance**_

Blurp finds Kit working on something at the edge of the forest.

"Kit let me dowwwwn!"

"NEVAH! MWHAHAHAHA!" **(My Thought Phases: Let's watch it burn)**

_**And these are the lives you love to lead**_

Blurp tugs at Kit's sock hoping to get her attention. Kit looks down at Blurp seeming to forget the rope she was holding and whatever was tied to it falls yelling.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !" **(My Thought Phases: Let's watch it burn)**

_**Dance, this is the way they'd love**_

Kit immediately realizes that she let go of the rope and dashes away from Blurp. **(My Thought Phases: Let's watch it burn)**

_**If they knew how misery loved me**_

Another day at the field… Hmmm…___What should I do?_

A shrill screeching interrupts my thoughts as Kate runs over with Zarian holding a stick behind her.

I sigh knowing this might be a long day.

"FIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kate screeches as she runs by. Zarian grins as he runs after her with the stick.

"YAAAAAA!" Another scream interrupts my thoughts. Oh great it's Mr. Library.

"KANO HANAIOS!" (NOOO LEAVE!") Kate yelps running around him.** (Do I love you? Do I hate you? Ch.5)**

_**You always fold just before you're found out**_

Zoe climbs up to the top while Andrew and Nick struggle to follow her. Kate sits on a branch and I sit on the opposite one.

"Zoe and Andrew sitting in a tree," Jonathan sings. "Get it cause they're in a tree?"

"Say that one more time and I'll punch your face." Andrew sings back. I roll my eyes. **(Do I love you? Do I hate you? Ch.5)**

_**Drink up its last call**_

I cry out in pain as I'm thrown into the back of the van. Cold eyes stare back at mine and I whimper quietly as they roll the door shut.** (Do I love you? Do I hate you? Ch.6)**

_**Last resort**_

I know there's another person behind me and I pretend not to notice them until I catch a glimpse of brown hair in the corner of my eye.

"BOO!" I shout turning around much to Will and Endy's surprise. I laugh at the confused look on their faces before reaching over and tossing a book at Endy.

"Read it." I say. **(Ender's Light Ch.7)**

_**But only the first mistake and I...**_

He looks down at his sword seeing his refection in it. For the first time in over a year he has his hood down. His red hair is short in the back but long enough in the front that it covers one of his eyes slightly. His eyes though. A dark blue fading into a soft shade of purple. **(My Thought Phases: Let her go)**_****_

_**I'm two quarters and a heart down**_

He missed Valk so much in that time. He rarely ever dared touch the anvil or the creaking step of the stairs. They belonged and would always belong to his father and brother. **(My Thought Phases: Let her go)**

_**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**_

"Hm… Kate you know this song?" Kae asks.

"It's Domino." She answers.

"Tomino get on the floor!" Sabrina yells out pushing a started Jack onto the

dance floor. **(My Thought Phases: Tomino the Domino)**

_**These words are all I have so I write them**_

Color glares at Jack before throwing another carrot at him. Truth be told she had a whole stash of them in her pocket.** (My Thought Phases: Tomino the Domino)**

_**I need them just to get by**_

"Whoowee! MJ in da house!" Michael for the moment stuck on random yells getting him weird looks. **(My Thought Phases: Tomino the Domino)**

_**Why don't you show me a little bit of spine**_

_Me: AIRPLANE!_

_Ty: Like shooting stars?_

_Me: PANDA!_

_Ty: AX!_

_Me: YOU'RE CRAZY!_

_Ty: WE'RE CRAZY! :3_

_Me: O_O_

_Ty: DIE POTATO!_

_Me: NOT TODAY! _

_[INSTATHING ENTERED THE FOUNTIAN ROOM]_

_INSTATHING: OOOH! SOMEBODY'S GETTING SHOT!_

_Me: No…_

_Ty: O_o_

_Me: Soooo. Lightlen?_

_INSTATHING: Who?_

_[ALISHA ENTERED THE FOUNTIAN ROOM]_

_[AXPANDA ENTERED THE FOUNTIAN ROOM]_

_AXPANDA: Why are you arguing about my name..?_

_Alisha: MAKE ME SANDWITCH HOE!_

_AXPANDA sighs_

_AXPANDA: Fine._

_AXPANDA makes a sandwich with dirt and jelly_

_AXPANDA: THERE!_

_[TY LEFT THE GAME]_

_Me: O_O He crashed or he died. BRB! (__**Rule 30 in How to not get hit by a flaming sword)**_

_**You've been saving for his **__**mattress**__**, love**_

**Meanwhile  
Barrier: *Sees Ty* Perfect *Stands in front of him* Hello flesh bag, would you like a "tour" of the place?**

_Brye: Knife go give them a warning please. -_-  
Ty: *stops in his tracks* Um...  
Kate: KLONDIKE! *tackles Ty and begins gnawing on his hair*_

**Knife: *Guns pop out of his sides* Grr... *Fires blanks at them*  
Warpzone: *Warps away*  
Nightwarp: MEEP! *Warps away*  
Barrier: *Grins like a mad man* Savage!  
Savage: *Pops out of nowhere* GRR!  
Barrier: Attack the whelp!  
Savage: *Jumps on Ty* Grrrr... *Flashes his teeth at Ty* BARK!**

_Kate: *stops and looks up* ENDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
Endy: *teleports in* Yes?  
Kate: HELP!  
Endy: o.o K. *grabs Kate and Ty and teleports*___**(Newest After 10 PM messages)**

_****__**  
**__**Dance, Dance**_

Jack is so dazed he falls over onto Michael. "Tomino REALLY is a domino!" Kate squeals and Sabrina and Color laugh. **(My Thought Phases: Tomino the Domino)**

_**We're falling apart to half time**_

Me: *shaking my head* You asked for it Ty. Give meh dat klondike!  
Ty: Nu! *runs away from me*  
Me: Oh it's on!  
Brook: I know exactly whats going to happen.  
(Five minutes later)  
Me: *sitting on Ty while gnawing on his hair happily*  
Ty: Take it JUST TAKE IT! *Throws the klondike at her*  
Me: Thanks you just made this worse. *covers his hair with the klondike and countinues gnawing at it*  
Ty: WHY!  
Brook: Would now be a good time to say I told ya so!? **(Review on Into Times Way)**

_**Dance, Dance**_

Sabrina who watched the whole thing bursts out laughing causing multiple death glares to be pointed at her. At this point everyone is cold so they get out.** (My Thought Phases: Tomino the Domino)**

_**And these are the lives you love to lead**_

Michael dashes out and bear hugs Jack causing him to have his sanity slapped into him.** (My Thought Phases: Tomino the Domino)**

_**Dance, this is the way they'd love**_

Kit and Kat find themselves in a war zone. The two try to flee but are attacked many times, soon however the sky opens up and it pours. Kit and Kat start to head for the mountains but they have to cross a river. Kit crosses with ease but Kat is swept away by the current. Falling out of sight before Kit has a chance to save her.** (My Thought Phases: Caught in the undertow)**

_**If they knew how misery loved me**_

Kit eventually makes it over the mountains and discovers the falls and the Leafkatre forest. Beyond lays a large mountain range. She's magnetized to it almost immediately._****_

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine

Kit discovers the plains and the taiga biomes taking great interest in a certain brunette. They grow closer but she fears she'll lose him just like Kat. She tries to collect information about Kat and her brothers but comes up with no such luck.** (My Thought Phases: Caught in the undertow)**

_**You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)**_

When Kit and Frost try to cross the tracks they find the river is over flowing swiftly covering the bridge. Kit and Frost try to sprint it but Frost is swept over by the current. Kit doesn't think and jumps in after Frost, Kat and Zane replaying in her head.** (My Thought Phases: Caught in the undertow)**

_**I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me**_

Kit struggles in the water before passing out from the coldness and lack of oxygen. She wakes up hours later staring into bright blue eyes the soft brown hair makes her realize. She without thinking just about breaks down in tears on the spot. Her life is miserable she's lost to much to go on.** (My Thought Phases: Caught in the undertow)**_**  
**__**  
Dance, Dance**_

Volcano stops abruptly and I catch myself before I fall onto him.

I cry out in shock at the scene before me. The girl addressed as Blade is holding a sword to Water's neck.

"Don't come any closer." She says smiling viciously. Her long black and blue streaked hair made her look very scary in the twilight. However the look in her eyes betrayed her. She didn't want to do this. Blade lowered the sword much to the surprise of Water.** (Lava and Ice Ch.2)**

_**We're falling apart to half time**_

"What brings you here to Minecraftia volcanic chaos bringer and ice prince I call my brothers." Ember says with humor basically dripping off her voice.

"Seeking refuge after the destruction of our home planet, former chief guardian of the City of Lights." I say.

"Turns out we weren't able to keep the darkness at bay forever." Ember responds before Wind and I give her a friendly tackle.** (Lava and Ice Ch.2)**

_**Dance, Dance**_

Minus that random scuffle in the bushes my time with Fire has been quite enjoyable, but now he has to go and I have to face Demon again.

I sigh giving him a hug and walking north over the ice trying to keep my balance. No such luck.

Getting home wet, cold and irritated I skip making a normal piece of Steak and I go upstairs. **(Lava and Ice Ch.3)**

_**And these are the lives you love to lead**_

I shakily get up my eyes closed to stop the tears from coming.

_I'm not going to cry._ I tell myself, I won't cry until Coni is alive and next to me again.

The man shoves Dianna and me to the side and pulls us into a building. The light in the room startles me and I blink. Another glance makes me do a double take.

Lying on the ground bleeding is Coni. **(Do I love you? Do I hate you? Ch.6)**

_****__**  
**__**Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)**_

I feel hurt that Water can't help me. Do I deserve this? Fire keeps taking over whenever I step out during the night. I've attacked my own sisters and Brye. I'm sure the others have heard the screams and screeches. **(Melody's Reality Ch.5)**

_**Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)**_

The thing turns to look at us then its eyes turn blue. The wings start vanishing and we fall. I realize who the thing is. **(Melody's Reality Ch.5)**

_**Dance this is the way they'd love**_

Brye screams and takes off running. Probably not the best move. Other dangers of the night will be attracted by it.

Fire takes off after her and flies over her head landing in front of her.

"Say goodbye little one." He says and lashes out slashing her. Brye shrieks and tries to run but Fire has got her pinned. I try to close my eyes but as I see what Fire sees I can't and I'm forced to watch what is about to become of my poor cousin. **(It's not the real me)**

_**If they knew how misery loved me**_

"_You can run Ty but you can't hide from me." _Fire says in the back of my mind. That's when I run into a tree and fall to the ground.

Well that hurt…. When I get up I realize that chopping down the tree is Krissi. She stares at me and the blood covering me.

"Ty? Are you alright?" She asks.

I shake my head and try to get past her but she stops me by holding out her diamond axe.

"What's wrong? I've noticed how strange and distant you've been acting." She says. **(It's not the real me)**

_**Dance, Dance**_

Sleeeeeep…. Wonderful sleep….. Soon my insane thoughts are interrupted by my phone ringing. YAY! High Road! Why did I make that the ringtone?

"MMMHP….Turn it offfffffffffffffffffff…" Kat said sleepily. **(Do I love you? Do I hate you? Ch.3)**

_**Dance, Dance**_

"KATE! KATE!" She exclaims and Kat yells "She's off in Lala-land leave a message!"

"KAT SHUT IT!" I yell back at her. Kat shrinks back against the wall.

I look back down at my phone to see that S-Kitty hung up.

I look at Kat with what I think was an insane look, then I laugh.

Ty and Color look at me worriedly.** (Do I love you? Do I hate you? Ch.3)**

_**Dance, Dance**_

"Kit you there?" She says.

"Hey Brook!" I say to her.

"Um are you okay?" She asks.

"No…I'm going to kill Kat and Ty later." I say sarcastically.

"For real?" She asks.

"No." I say.

"I knew it." She says.** (Do I love you? Do I hate you? Ch.3)**

_**Dance, Dance **_

Kat is nowhere to be seen and Ty is hiding behind Color.** (Do I love you? Do I hate you? Ch.3)**

**A/N: My hand is all numb… just like da first time DX But anyways. This is a tribute of amazingness to all of you! Also…. About the parts…. You'd have to do quite a bit of reading… BTW Fire is not like that… 'Tis the Demon who is. I'll write on that too…Anyways, REVEIWNESSS!**

**Color: X3 Yes yes more action in Do I love you? Do I hate you? Secret plan: Check! DO I LOVE YOU? DO I HATE YOU?~ same chars. YAY! OK HERE IT TIS!**

**Cliffdiverwarriorcat: LOL But remember! You can do anything if you Bellieeeeeeve! Ty: *looks at me and tilts his head* Ok… I'll stop being insane maybe…**

**Anywho…. It's 6 AM DX so…. **

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


End file.
